Rocky
}} |creator(s)=Sharon Miller |name=Rocky |nicknames=Rocky the Crane, and Rocky the Big Crane |gender=Male |country_of_origin= Island of Sodor |affiliation= * North Western Railway * Sodor Search and Rescue Centre |basis=Ransomes & Rapier 45-ton steam crane |gauge= |power_type=Steam |vehicle=Rolling stock |type=Breakdown crane |fuel=Coal |builder(s)=Ransomes & Rapier |wheels=20 |year_built=1945 |railway=North Western Railway |company=Sodor Search and Rescue Centre |owner(s)=Sir Topham Hatt }} Rocky is a large breakdown crane, who is part of the Sodor Search and Rescue Team. Biography '' When Rocky was new to Sodor, and were skeptical about his abilities, noting that could travel under his own power. Later, Edward carelessly left the docks before his load of pipes was properly secured, causing the pipes to spill onto . Edward was adamant that Harvey could clear up the line, but the little crane engine was not strong enough to finish the job quickly and as a result, Gordon crashed into the pipes. Edward returned to Brendam to pick up Rocky, who cleared the line and put Gordon back on the rails. Since this incident, Rocky has become an invaluable asset to the railway. He is frequently called upon to lift loads and help out after accidents. He is based at the Sodor Search and Rescue Centre, but is seen at the docks and other places like Sodor Slate Quarry helping out. He also tells the other members of the search and rescue team about the calls to action. However, Rocky sometimes gets into trouble of his own. Once he lifting a water tower to put on 's flatbed when told him to move out of the way, only to get the tower smashed. Another time, used him to move stuff off the track so no engine could get hurt only to cause confusion and delay of 's rescue. Once, took him to help out of a flooded track, but James was impatient and left before Rocky's crane arm could be secured down properly. Because of this, Rocky knocked over a signal, causing other engines to be unaware of the rescue and bash into it. Some time later, Rocky derailed near Ulfstead Castle and the rest of the rescue team had to learn to work together to help him. Duck brought him to lift Thomas out of a deep cavern after the track had collapsed and he later pulled Captain Calles' Pirate Ship out too. He received credit for finding the ship even though Thomas had found it, which annoyed Thomas. Later, he rescued Thomas after he fell in the water and attended the Harwick Branch Line opening ceremony. 'TBA''' Personality Rocky likes to lift heavy objects such as engines, coaches and trucks. He is a friendly and careful crane and helps the engines when there is an accident. He takes pride in his work and is always happy to help. Basis Rocky is a Ransomes and Rapier 45-ton steam crane, built around 1945. A crane of this type is preserved on the Bluebell Railway. File:Rocky'sbasis.jpg|Rocky's basis Livery Rocky is painted brick red with yellow hazard stripes on his sides and back. Trivia * Rocky has a much taller cab than his basis, in order to accommodate a face. * Rocky does not have windows on the front of his cab, making it difficult for the operator to see what is happening. Category:Cranes Category:North Western Railway Category:Rolling Stock Category:Characters Category:Standard Gauge Category:Sodor Search and Rescue Centre Category:Red Characters